Ash and May love begins
by AshandMay17
Summary: Ash Travels back Home to go to a dinner his mom is throwing and while he's there he gets more than he bargained for Advanceshipping story Ages in the story Ash 17 May 16 Dawn 15 Brock 20 Drew 17 Max 10 Misty 18
1. Chapter 1

Ash and May Love Story Chapter 1

The cold February wind blew ever so gently sending a shiver up Ash's spine causing him to cease all thoughts and turn to the group and say with a shivering tone "It's freezing out here." "Pikachu." Pikachu said in a similar fashion jumping onto Ash's lap and trying to curl up to gain some warmth. "Hey well maybe this stew can warm us all up" said Brock in a cheery tone holding up a ladle Ash saw this and then stood up and said smiling "Good thinking Brock" "You always make the best stew!" Ash went to go and serve himself a bowl and sat down at the table and took a look at the group Brock who was sitting in front of him was happily munching away at his stew and praising himself for being such a good cook then sitting next to Brock was Dawn the young Pokémon coordinator who joined them early on Ash's journey through Sinnoh and who was slowly eating her stew then Ash looked to his right and saw his long time friend Pikachu sitting next to him enjoying its own Pokémon food with a smile on its face then Ash looked at the empty spot to the left of Dawn and imagined his long time friend May sitting there smiling at him how he missed her ever since the last time he saw her which was at Wallace cup competition things hadn't been the same he felt empty inside no matter how many battles he won no matter how many badges he earned he would trade them all to spend just one day with May. Ash sighed and then went back to eating his soup and let his mind wander about thoughts of May.

His mind didn't wander for long because as Dawn was about to take another bite out of her food she looked up and said pointing at the sky "Hey what is that!" everybody turned to look only to see a small Pidgeot making its way down from the sky to their camp It landed next in the middle of the table nearly knocking over Ash's bowl and causing him to jump a little "Pidge" it said flapping its wings a little and looked around the table and stared at everyone then Brock pointed out something "Hey it looks like it has a letter tied to its leg." Brock said, Ash reached over and untied the note from the bird's leg then the bird let out a cry and flew away Ash watched as the bird flew off and then turned his attention to the letter and he quickly opened it "Well what does it say?" Dawn asked inquisitively Ash looked at the letter and then said "Well it says here that my mom is having a special dinner at her house in Pallet town and would love it if we attended it also says that she invited Misty, Max, and _Ash's heart skipped a beat _and…May. Ash let the last part sink in "Ah that's awesome Ash aren't you excited!?" Dawn asked clapping her hands giddily but Ash didn't hear her he just stared off into space just thinking about May _I can't believe it she's actually coming I can't wait this amazing maybe I'll confess my true feelings for her or…._Huh? Ash's thoughts were interrupted by Brock who was poking him trying to get his attention. "I asked if you wanted more stew Ash." Brock said. "Oh yea sure" said Ash looking at his bowl which had about half its contents spilt onto the table from the Pidgeot.

As Ash tried to sleep that night he couldn't stop thinking about May he tossed and turned trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes thoughts about May just kept coming up _What if May doesn't feel the same way or what if she has found someone else or even worse what if she started dating Drew that would be the worst. _Ash couldn't bear the thought of May dating Drew so he got up and sat up next to the fire as he watched the flames his eyes finally began to feel heavy and he feel back on the his sleeping bag and feel asleep it wasn't a peaceful sleep though for he had a awful dream where he saw himself walk into his house and on the couch was May and Max at first he felt happy and walked over to May and got down on one knee was about to confess his feelings when all of the sudden Drew walked in and sat beside her putting his arm around her then May smiling spoke saying "Hey Ash you remember Drew right well now were dating isn't it wonderful?" she giggled and with that Drew leaned in and they started to kiss with Max running over to Ash and saying "isn't it awesome Ash!?" Ash looked at Max then back at May and Drew who where passionately kissing Ash then started to yell and screamed himself awake "NOOOO!" He yelled, Brock and Dawn were startled by this "what's wrong Ash?" Brock asked concernedly "Pika?" Pikachu said running over to his trainer "huh? Ash said looking around "Oh I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to startle you" Ash said "I just had a nightmare." "About what?" Dawn asked still rattled from Ash's screaming Ash tried to think of an excuse and finally said "Uhh about team rocket stealing Pikachu." Ash said looking down on his small concerned friend then looking around it seemed that Brock and Dawn had some concern on their faces but didn't say anything to him they just continued to pack finally Brock stood up and said "Well guys let's get going pallet town is a long walk away." "Right" Ash said. So Ash, Dawn, and Brock and Pikachu all headed out to go to Pallet town.

All along the way Ash thought about what he would say to May when he saw her again. A few days went by and the gang was just a day's walk outside of Pallet town _they were actually going to be a day early for once _Ash thought. By nightfall when Ash was in his sleeping bag he finally thought of what he was going to say to May _I know_ he thought _I'm gonna tell her about how I enjoyed all the adventures we had together and that I loved every minute of it and the only reason is because I shared it with you and even if you hate me for saying this I want you to know I love you. _Ash didn't even say the last part out loud but it still sent a shiver up his spine Pikachu must have sensed that his trainer was nervous and went to comfort him "Pika" the small Pokémon said quietly "it's ok Pikachu I was just thinking" Ash said petting his Pokémon's head "Pikapi" Pikachu said curling up next to Ash. Then the two went to sleep Ash, Dawn, and Brock all woke up with a yawn at the same time looked at each other and all gave a laugh. "Well then" Ash said stretching "Guess we better get going" "But wait don't you want to eat" Brock said "No way we can eat when we get home" Ash said starting to pack up both Brock and Dawn looked at each other and shrugged and agreed to pack up and leave. As Ash was rolling up his bag Dawn came over to him with a concerned look on her face "Hey Ash" she said "yeah Dawn what is it" Ash said keeping most of his attention still on his bag "Well it's just that it seems lately that you have been acting different" she said Ash stopped then turned to her "What do you mean by different?" Ash asked "Well ever since we got that note saying that your mom is hosting a party and that all your old friends were going to be there you've been more quiet" Ash was about to say something but Dawn started talking again " I mean usually you are all talkative and excited but you haven't been." "I know Dawn it's just that I've had a lot on my mind." Ash said looking down at his bag "Do you wanna talk about it" she asked trying to get Ash to look at her Ash turned to her and put on a fake smile and said "No I think I'm fine." and then Ash put his sleeping bag away and stood up and walked away Dawn stayed there and watched Ash leave and then got up and followed close behind. It didn't take long to reach Pallet town and once they reached the town Ash immediately went from being quiet to upbeat and excited "Oh boy!" Ash said pointing toward a sign in the road "Now entering pallet town!" Ash said "alright!" he exclaimed with his fist in the air and Pikachu cheering along with him. He started running towards his home so fast that Pikachu could barley hold on and Brock and dawn could barely keep up "Wait up Ash!" they both said but ash was running so fast and to deep in thought to hear them his mind was racing as fast as his feet and then with an look of determination he thought to himself _Get ready May cause here I come._


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home -

Ash was running so fast when he finally reached his house he almost fainted from exhaustion on the porch breathing hard still Ash managed to say "Ah finally" "Were finally home Pikachu." "Pika" Pikachu said in a daze. Ash after finally catching his breath just stood still staring at his house he didn't even hear his friends calling his name he was to deep in thought about what he would see when he walked in. "Geez ash cant you slow down for a few seconds!" Dawn yelled when she finally caught up to Ash but Ash didn't pay much attention to her "huh? Oh yea sorry guys I just really wanted to get home." Brock then catching up said "Well what are you waiting for Ash go in already." So Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder walked up to the door with shaking hands opened it and walked in, he didn't see anybody until all of the sudden he felt somebody jump on his back Ash was startled by this and was about to start trying to get this person off and start swinging but before he could he heard a familiar voice "Hey you what took you so long kid" a familiar voice said Ash knowing who it was stopped struggling to get the person off for he knew who "HEY MISTY" Ash exclaimed with her still on his back "It's been so long since I've seen you!" He said just then Brock and Dawn walked through the door "Hey Misty long time no see I see that Ash is already given you a piggy back ride" Brock said grinning Misty was a little embarrassed by this and quickly jumped off of Ash's back "Hey Brock!" she said cheerfully walking over and hugging her old time friend "It's good to see you oh and who is this?" She asked looking over at Dawn "Oh this is Dawn" Ash said walking over to her and putting an arm around her "It's so nice to meet you." Dawn said holding out her hand for Misty to shake "You too." Misty said delighted taking her hand and shaking it then she looked at Ash "So I guess you two are a thing." Ash realizing that he had his arm around Dawns shoulder quickly took it off and was about to explain that they were just friends but he didn't get the chance because just then Ash's mom walked through the door. She saw Ash there and squealed with excitement and ran over to hug her son "Ash I'm so glad you were able to come!" she exclaimed tightly hugging her son Ash could barely breathe "Mom you're suffocating me." Ash said trying to tap out his mom slowly let go "Sorry." She said a little embarrassed then she turned her attention to the others "Oh Brock it's so good to see you." She said holding out her hand "You too Mrs. Ketchum." Brock said accepting the handshake "Oh and who is this little cutie." Mrs. Ketchum asked looking at Dawn "I'm Dawn it's very nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand for "Well it's very nice to meet you to." She said taking her hand then she stood back and said "Well dinner should be ready in a few hours but for now make your selves at home" Miss Ketchum said smiling. Ash looking around not seeing May or Max asked "Hey mom have you seen May or Max?" "Oh I think they went down by the lake to play." Ash didn't need to hear much more for as soon as his mom finished talking he bursted out the door and headed toward the lake "Boy he's off in a hurry" Misty said "He sure is." Dawn said with a slight suspicion in her voice but then Mrs. Ketchum walked out into the living room "Hey Brock do you mind helping me in the kitchen I hear you're an excellent cook." Mrs. Ketchum said "Sure Mrs. Ketchum that would be nice" Brock said following her to the kitchen Mrs. Ketchum handed Brock some vegetables to chop Brock started chopping them and was carrying on a conversation with Mrs. Ketchum when Mrs. Ketchum said "Hmm isn't sweet May and her friend together." Brock thinking she meant Max corrected her "Oh you mean Max and May there brother and sister" Brock said Mrs. Ketchum stopped cooking for a second and said "Oh no I meant that other boy hmmm what's his name he had long green hair and he always had some kind of flower with him hmmm but I can't seem to remember his name."Miss Ketchum said scratching her head "Is it Drew?" Brock asked "Yes Drew that's his name good job Brock." Mrs. Ketchum said continuing to cook; Brock was a little curious of why Drew would be here and asked "So are May and Drew dating." Mrs. Ketchum laughed and said "I think dating would be an understatement." Brock stopped chopping he knew that when Ash found this out his heart would be shattered but since there wasn't much Brock could do at the moment he just continued chopping the vegetables.

Ash was in a full sprint toward the lake _Finally _Ash thought _I'm going to see May again I've never had my heart beat like this not even when I was doing a Pokémon battle _Ash's insides felt all tingly inside and nervous. Ash skidded to a stop on top of a large hill that overlooked the whole lake "Finally made it" Ash said looking at the glittering blue lake his gaze fell down and when he looked down his heart seemed to skip a beat for he saw May standing by the shore in all of her beauty just skipping rocks she was wearing her orange sleeveless zip up shirt with a black collar and her green bandanna and a pair of black shorts _Alright Ash here's your chance go and let her know your love for her. _He adjusted his hat and then started to run down the hill to hug her but he then stopped himself for what he saw broke his heart Drew walked over with his I'm awesome and I know it walk and held a rose out for May to accept which she ever so gently did then they said some things which Ash couldn't hear and started laughing then Drew leaned in and kissed May. What was once Happiness turned to Heart Break which turned to blind rage then back to sadness again inside of Ash. _What had he done wrong he thought_ He had just turned around to walk away when all of the sudden he heard someone shout "Hey look theirs Ash!" He turned around to find that Max was waving along with May but Drew was apparently to good to wave just stood there with his arms crossed May elbowed him a little telling him to wave causing Ash to grin a little. _Well I can't turn away now might as well go down and say hi he thought. _So Ash reluctantly walked down with a fake grin waving "Hey guys how's it going." Ash said Max ran up and hugged him "I missed you Ash." Max said joyfully Ash remembered all the adventures he and Max had together and had a great time "Hey Ash." May said hugging him for that instant made all of his sadness go away until May pulled away and putting her hand on Drew's shoulder said "You remember Drew right? Well guess what were together now!" She said hugging him and laughing. "That's great May you guys look….soooo…happy together." He said through clenched teeth. Drew who had been quiet for most of the time spoke "Well you see Ash May originally came onto me." Drew said arrogantly. When Drew said this Ash fought to keep every muscle in his body from reaching out and decking him right in his pretty boy mouth. Drew continued I tried to keep telling her no but she just didn't quit and eventually I gave in and found that May wasn't half bad." When Drew said this he also gave Ash an if you know what I mean look to Ash. "HAHA very funny Drew" May said sarcastically and playfully punching him on the shoulder

_If May wasn't here right now I would so deck you in the mouth. _Ash thought to himself. "Well" Ash said "I'm so happy for you two" Ash had nothing more to say but Max did and he jumped in front of where Ash "Hey Ash can you show me some of your Pokémon from professor oaks lab and can you introduce me to professor oak!" Max said with excitement. Ash admired Max's excitement and normally would agree to take him but Ash right now felt like heading home so he said "Maybe later but now my mom is probably finished with cooking dinner and we should head back sound good to you guys?" everybody nodded in approval "alright then let's go." On the walk back Max kept talking Ash' s ear off with how he has been taking care of his dad's Pokémon and how great his dad was and so on. But Ash couldn't stop thinking about how May fell for Drew _That kid is such a jerk how could may fall for that _Ash thought. Drew and May walked ahead and they were all over each other hugging and laughing. _This is almost unbearable. _Ash thought as the continued to walk and finally reached the house. That's when Drew said "Max May I want you two to go ahead I want to talk to Ash alone" "Ok" they both said and proceeded inside but not before May gave Drew a quick kiss on the cheek, this Caused Ash to clench his fist in anger but not at May it was at Drew for the way he seemed to not even care that May showed him affection. After May and Max went inside Drew looked at Ash and spoke "Ash walk with me" he said Ash thought about it for a minute and said "Ok fine but you should go inside also Pikachu." Ash said to his Pokémon who nodded and jumped off his shoulder running into the house "Excellent" Drew said walking off the porch along with Ash, they walked a good way from the house before Drew spoke "You know Ash May has told me many things about your adventures with her how you've saved her many times and how she has even helped you a couple of times." He didn't look at Ash he just looked ahead of him "So what's your point Drew" Ash said impatiently. Drew stopped walking and turned to Ash "My point is Ash that I don't care how many adventures you've been on with her I don't care how many times you've saved her or how many times you thought about kissing her the point is she is mine you had your chance when you traveled with her but you were to dense to make a move" Drew said poking Ash in the chest Ash immediately retorted "You don't even appreciate having her you just ignore her and don't even notice her and how beautiful she is!" Drew scoffed at this "That maybe true but you know what Ash I think I enjoy having you watch as I steal the girl of your dreams and I also like the fact that after this weekend you'll probably never see her again and having you know that she'll be with me." "Why would you tell me these things when you know I'm going to tell May?" Ash said angrily Drew laughed at his and said "Really who do you think she is going to believe me her boyfriend or you the trainer who she left to be with me." Drew said Ash almost exploded with rage "Take that back!" Ash yelled But Drew already started walking away smugly Ash couldn't take it anymore he ran up behind Drew and turned him around and grabbing Drew by the collar holding his fist was about to strike him when Drew said calmly "Do you really think May is going to like the guy who beat up her boyfriend." Ash thought about if it was worth it but decided it wasn't and he let go of Drew who brushed himself off "Ash you got my shirt dirty with your filth." Drew said then he turned away and walked back to the house Ash watched as Drew walked away then Ash spat on the ground and said to himself "You should've fought me you coward." Ash then started to go to the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Dance invite

Chapter 3 Dance Invite -

Ash took a slow walk of shame back to his house thinking about what Drew said which made him even angrier but he realized he was right about one thing "I should have made a move on May earlier then this could have been prevented but no I was to busy becoming a pokemon master to see what I was really missing out on." Ash thought out loud. Ash finally made it back to his house and walked in, almost immediately his mom scolded him for being late and have everybody wait on him. But Ash just rolled with the punches and proceeded to sit down across from Drew. "Hey Ash Drew saved you a seat their because he said you were both getting along so well and thought it would be fun if yall could talk more." May said Happily hugging Drew's arm. "Hey Ash" Max said from down the table. "I'm about to get my first pokemon real soon do you think we could battle when I get it?" Ash was about to say that it sounded like a great idea but drew intervened. "Hey Max maybe you should battle me because I have a little bit more experience then Ash does at battling and I could probably teach you a few things Ash could never think of." Ash said nothing he just clenched his fist in anger_._ "Oh boy do you mean it Drew!" Max exclaimed in excitement "Sure thing bud" Drew said in an enthusiastic tone. "that sounds wonderful Drew your so sweet I'm glad so glad that were together!" May said in her usual sweet voice. "You know you guys are really cute together." Misty said "Yea to peas in a pod is what I'd say" Dawn added Ash decided he had enough of Drew taunting him and tried to give him a taste of his own medicine so turning to Max he spoke in a casual tone "Hey Max if you really wanna battle someone good you should battle me I mean Drew competes in contest which really aren't that hard to compete in he doesn't have the skills of an actual trainer." Ash said proudly and looking over at Drew, but as soon as Ash finished his sentence Drew unexpectedly slumped in his seat and gave a sad look causing May to angrily shout "Drew is ten times the trainer you'll ever be you gotta a lotta nerve to say what you just said Ash and you don't think that competing in an contest takes any talent then you still have a lot to learn!" Then Max yelled at Ash "Yea I don't want to battle with a jerk for my first battle!" Ash looked around at all the angry faces at the table then said "Sorry I meant no offense." Ash said looking at May "Maybe you should apologies to Drew instead of me." May said angrily, Ash looked over at Drew who sat there with his arms crossed and with a smug grin Ash then said "I'm sorry Drew for not recognizing that competing in a contest takes talent." These words almost killed Ash to say. "Well thank you Ash competing in contests is very challenging it's a completely different mindset than a gym." Drew said holding his head high Ash clenched his fist tightly and then looked over at Brock to try to help change the subject Brock noticed this and nodded standing up he said "Guy's Mrs. Ketchum not only threw us this wonderful dinner but also called us here for another reason and I think it would be rude not to let her speak so please go ahead." Brock said, everbodys attention went from Ash to Mrs. Ketchum and awaited her to announce her news. Mrs. Ketchum though was caught off guard a little but then said "Well like Brock said I do have some news for you guys It's that Proffessor Oak's Lab will be holding a valentine dance for you guys and other people around town supposedly there will be an excess of over 300 people attending and there's an award for the best looking couple. The whole table exploded with chatter and excitement Ash looked over at May who was talking to Drew "Drew we should go it would be so much fun I bet we'll be the cutest couple there." May said happily touching Drew on the shoulder. Drew quickly glanced at Ash and gave a smirk then turned to May and said "I think it's a great idea May." May let out a cry of joy "were going to have so much fun." She said happily then Drew shot Ash a look of victory. Ash could do nothing except watch in anger.

After dinner everyone went to the living room to hang out but Ash instead decided to go up to his room. "Hey Ash don't you want to hang out with your friends?" his mom asked "In a little bit for now I want to go to and rest in my room." Ash said. Then quickly looked at May who was talking with Dawn Ash then walked back up the stairs had he looked at May any longer he would have had tears swell up in his eyes. Ash opened the door to his room and found his best friend Pikachu staring right at him laying on his bed noticing the sadness in its trainers eye's it gave a concerned "Pikachu." "Hey Pikachu" Ash said closing the door and walking over to his bed "Have you been waiting for me up here all this time?" Ash asked the little Pokemon "Pika" said his little friend standing up. Ash then laid down on his bed and tried to think but all he could do was feel sorry for himself, Pikachu tried to comfort him by lying next to him "Thanks Pikachu" Ash said, just then he heard a knock on the door and quickly wiped his tears from his face and he went to open it expecting to see Drew but when he whipped open the door he saw Brock he was kind of shocked the way Ash threw open the door. But then asked "You mind if I come in Ash?" "Uh sure Brock." Ash said, he walked in and closed the door behind him and looked around a bit and said "This is a nice setup you got here. Oh hey there Pikachu" Brock said petting the small Pokemon Pikachu gave a cheerful "Pika" "So Brock did you want to talk about something" Ash asked a inquisitively. "Yes Ash I did." said Brock and he turned and faced ash "You see Ash I've been wondering…. do you like May?" Ash was taken back by this a little "What of course not." Ash said in a poor attempt to sound convencing. Brock looked at Ash knowing he was lying, Ash finally gave in and said "Ok Brock you win I do you like her." Brock didn't even seem surprised "You know I had a hunch that you did" Brock said slightly smiling, after Brock said this there was a long silence between them then Brock spoke up again "Do you love her?" he asked Ash thought for a moment and then said "Yes I think I do." this caused Brock to get in his face a little and loudly spoke "YOU DO OR YOU DON'T ASH!" "OK" Ash said "I do love her I love her more than Misty or Dawn every time I close my eyes all I think about is her." Ash said "Then you know what Ash" Brock said "You need to go and get her." "But how she's dating Drew" Ash said sadly "So what if she's dating Drew." when Brock said this Ash looked up at him a little shocked. "If you really love May then you will go and get her I suggest the dance might be a good way to tell her that you love her and just between you and me I have a feeling you will get your chance with her alone." Brock said "What do you mean I'll get my chance." Ash said, Brock thought for a minute then said "Just this odd feeling in my gut." Then smiled said good luck and walked away to the door then stopped and turned to Ash and said "Maybe you should take Dawn with you it might make may a little jealous." With this Brock walked away. Ash looked at Pikachu and Pikachu gave a confused look. Ash sighed then said "Well Pikachu let's go down with the others." "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

It was two days before the dance and Ash let out a frustrated sigh putting his head in his hands he thought back to the last three days and how Drew took every chance he got to either embarrass or show him up, one particular moment Ash thought about was when he and May where alone together on the lake. _Finally it's just me and May _Ash thought to himself as he sat next to her _now's my chance it's now or never. _Ash thought he then turned to May and was about to start telling her how he felt but May turned to him and spoke first "Hey Ash is there any chance that we could go and get ice cream?" she asked sweetly Ash not knowing what to say said the first thing that came to his mind "Yea sure I'll go get it and come back you just wait right here." Ash said getting up "Are you sure I don't mind going with you." May said "Don't worry May I got this." Ash said running off to the nearest place that sold Ice cream. Ash made sure he was far enough away from May so she couldn't see hear him talk "What the heck Ash why couldn't you just come out and tell her." Ash said hitting his head on a nearby tree in frustration, then leaning against the tree he took a deep breath "Might as well go and get the ice cream." He said continuing to walk towards town. "Hmm what flavor should I get May?" Ash asked himself, in his hurry to get to the store he didn't even bother to ask May what flavor she wanted "I think girls like strawberry don't they?" Ash asked himself looking at the flavors "Sir could you please make your selection there are people waiting." The man behind the counter said Ash looked back there was no one else behind him "What people are you talking about?" Ash retorted the man just shook his head and said "Look kid just hurry up it's almost my break." "Fine just give me a Chocolate and Strawberry ice cream." Ash said a little upset at the man's rudeness, the man scooped two large scoops of chocolate and two large scoops of strawberry into separate cones _At least he's not stingy. _Ash thought to himself "How much I owe you." Ash said pulling out his pocket "25 bucks." The man said "What are you joking!?" Ash said surprised the man shook his head, Ash not in the mood to argue paid the man and took his ice cream "Have a nice day." Ash said sarcastically walking out the door. He ran back to the lake as fast as he could almost spilling the ice cream "I wonder if May actually likes strawberry?" Ash asked himself, when he reached the lake though he found a sight that made him drop his chocolate ice cream. Drew was on top of May kissing her out in the open May had her eyes closed but Drew glanced up and saw Ash he smiled and then started to slowly put his hand up Mays shirt, Ash couldn't watch he turned and walked back to the house he got about half way there before realizing he still had Mays ice cream in his hand he took a look at it then blindly through it to the right of him and said "What a waste of 25 dollars." he turned away to start walking again but a voice stopped him "Ouch what the heck Ash!" the voice said Ash turned and saw Dawn walking toward him carrying the ice cream cone Ash had thrown in one hand and with the other was trying wipe away the ice cream that landed on her face "Sorry Dawn I didn't see you." Ash said embarrassed "its ok I didn't see you either." Dawn said "Huh-?" Ash was about to ask what she meant but then she threw the rest of the cone at Ash covering his face with Strawberry ice cream, he wiped away the ice cream from his eyes and saw Dawn on the floor laughing Ash smiled "Oh so you think that's funny." Ash said smiling Dawn then still laughing got up picked up the rest of the cone and walked over to Ash who finished wiping off the last of the ice cream "Hey Ash you got a little something there." Ash put his hands on face "Where?" "Here!" she said wiping ice cream on Ash's check "Oh well you got a little something here." Ash said playfully grabbing Dawn and taking her in his arms Dawn laughed as Ash tickled her, but Ash losing his balance tripped over a nearby rock he landed on his back then Dawn turned and was on top of him when she did this it reminded Ash how the way Drew was laying on May. Ash looked at Dawn who was giving Ash an odd look Ash then realized the awkward position he was in and quickly stood up his checks a little red he helped Dawn up who continued to look at Ash in a weird fashion Ash then remembered what Brock had said about taking Dawn to the dance so he turned to her "Hey Dawn I was wondering do you have a… date to the dance by chance?" Ash asked "No any ones asked me yet." She said shaking her head with a smile Ash assumed she knew what the next question was but asked anyways "Oh well in that case would you maybe I don't know if you're not busy or anything maybe you and me could-"Dawn interrupted "Ash Ketchum are you trying to ask me if I want to go with you to the dance?" she said smiling "Yes! Exactly! Would you go to the dance with me as friends?" Ash said, Dawn's smile faded and a look of disappointment replaced it, Ash didn't seem to notice it though "Yea sure Ash we can go as friends." Dawn said faking a smile then turned and said "I better get a dress." And headed off to town to find something to wear Ash watched as Dawn ran off then turned to go back home but when he turned he saw Drew who had watched the whole thing unfold he approached Ash "Where's May?" Ash asked suspiciously "Oh she's fine she went to the house to get some ice cream. Oh dear Ash you're supposed to eat the ice cream you know not put it all over your face." Drew said sarcastically and rubbing a finger across Ash's face taking some of the ice cream off "Drew if you do that again I'll break that finger off." Ash said trying to stay calm Drew shrugged and then continued "So you and Dawn huh?" Drew said changing the subject "Drew where're just friends." Ash said slightly annoyed "Oh that's a shame Ash, but hey even though I'm dating May I might try Dawn out she doesn't seem too bad and even a little desperate." Ash clenched his fist so hard blood started to trickle down from his palms "I'm going to leave before I do something I regret." Ash said pushing past Drew and heading back to the house "Ash Misty's not too bad either what do you think should I go for it!?" Drew asked trying to get a rise out of Ash, Ash stopped but then kept walking. "Brock Drew doesn't just want to take May away from me he wants to take Misty and Dawn to." Ash said picking his head up from his hands. "Don't let him get to you Ash that's what he wants he needs you to hit him or something so he can make you look like the bad guy." Brock said "What should I do Brock?" Ash asked "I think you need to stick with your plan just wait until the dance and then if you can manage to get May alone then you have a chance." Brock said putting his hand on Ash's shoulder Ash nodded and then stood up "And don't worry about Drew taking Misty cause she's already taken." Brock said winking; Ash smiled "You and Misty never thought I would see the day." Ash said "Come on Ash it was only a matter of time until my charm worked on somebody." Brock said smiling Ash laughed at this and then said "Well let's hope your charm can help us find a good pair of tuxedos." Ash said opening the door to leave his room Pikachu happily jumped on his shoulder "Alright Pikachu let's go!" Ash said bursting out the door Brock grinned and followed behind.


	5. Chapter 5 At the Dance

Chapter 7 The Dance -

Eventually the day of the dance came Ash was very nervous still thinking about the plan and what to do, the heel of his foot was tapping wildly Pikachu noticed this and ran over and pulled his foot down to prevent him from tapping "Thanks Pikachu." Ash said patting the little Pokémon's head "Pi-Pika!" the Pokémon said happily. Ash stood up to finish putting on his Tuxedo, when he finished he looked at himself in the mirror let out a breath of air turned to Brock an Pikachu and asked "So how do I look?" holding his arms out as if he was expecting a hug Ash was wearing a traditional black tuxedo jacket over the button up white collared shirt with a small black bow tie, he also wore black slacks and a belt "You look good Ash." Brock said as he adjusted his bow and lightly tapping his face "Thanks Brock." Ash said hitting Brocks hand away, he walked back over to his mirror and picked up the black fedora that was next to him and put it on "I wish I had my old hat." Ash said to himself looking at himself in the mirror and adjusting the fedora "What do you think Pikachu you like the new hat?" Ash asked his Pokémon "Pi-Pika-Pi." The little Pokémon said in an encouraging tone Ash smiled then Brock spoke up "So Ash how do I look?" Brock asked Brock was wearing everything Ash was wearing minus the Fedora "You look awesome Brock" Ash said in a half kidding tone Brock frowned and looked back in the mirror and adjusted his tie and then grind "Yes Ash I do look awesome." Brock said turning back around "ASH HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" Ash's mom yelled from downstairs, Ash scoffed a little at this and shook his head then he looked back at Brock "So shall we go" Ash said "Sure thing after you my good sir." Brock said opening the door and tipping an imaginary hat, Ash was almost out the door when Brock said "Oh and Ash." Ash turned to look "Yea Brock?" "You'll do great tonight." Brock said putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Thanks man" Ash said and they walked down the stairs. The first thing Ash saw when he walked down was dawn wearing an beautiful blue dress gown decorated with small rhinestones across the top she wore her hair down but had a small braid down the left side, Ash walked over to her "Wow Dawn you look amazing." Ash said stunned Dawn blushed a little "Thanks Ash you don't look half bad yourself." she said her Ash then looked over at Misty who wore a emerald green strapless flowing evening gown. Brock went all lovey Dovey on Misty pronouncing his love and what not, Ash looked back at Dawn and the two both shook their heads Ash was about to say something to Brock but Max called everybody's attention and in a formal tone said "Now announcing May and Drew!" everybody looked up and Ash's heart almost jumped out of his chest May was wearing a beautiful on piece red dress with one of her shoulders exposed and her wavy hair down she looked absolutely stunning, she looked at Ash and smiled "So Ash how do you think I look?" Ash tried to pull himself together and speak but Drew beat him to it "She has looked better in the past but I guess today wasn't a good day." "Oh Drew you're such a kidder" May said lightly punching him in the shoulder. Ash was going to say something but kept his mouth shut, Ash's mom then quickly spoke up "Okay Kids let's get a group picture." she said motioning the boys to one side and the girls to the other. Drew purposely stood next to Ash to annoy him "Hey Ash why are you wearing that stupid hat." Drew said quietly "Shut up Drew and just take the picture." Ash said through gritted teeth. "And smile!" Mrs. Ketchum said clicking the camera as a burst of light shot out. When she finished taking the picture the group went back to their dates and started heading to the dance as a group Pikachu tried to join Ash by jumping on his shoulder "Sorry buddy you need to stay here for tonight." Ash said taking Pikachu off his shoulder and placing him on the porch, Ash then with a wink walked away to catch up with the others "Pika." The little Pokémon said sadly as it watched its trainer go. Ash tried to be all flirty with Dawn like Brock suggested but it didn't seem to work on May she was to in love with Drew at the moment to be jealous Dawn on the other hand took this as a sign that Ash was into her and tried to get even closer to Ash, Ash noticed this but didn't have the nerve to tell her that he was using her to make May jealous so Ash decided to stop trying flirting and decided to focus on his chance to be alone with May. When they arrived at the lab professor oak greeted them saying how nice they all looked "Hey where's Gary?" Ash asked expecting to see his rival at the dance with some hot brod "Oh he's off on some adventure." Professor Oak answered "Now you kids get inside and have a good time." He said motioning for the group to enter, walking in they found the whole place had been redone it closely resembled the ball room from Cameron Palace except this time Ash wouldn't have to sit in a chair the whole night, But like Ash's mom said there were many people there the dance floor was crowded with young trainers and there dates "They weren't kidding when they said 300 people." Ash said looking at the large crowd "Misty would you care to join me in a dance." Brock asked in a surprisingly smooth tone "It would be a pleasure." Misty said taking Brocks hand and following him on the dance floor "Dawn would you care for a dance?" Ash asked Dawn nodded and took Ash's hand and followed him to the dance floor, As Ash and Dawn danced Ash looked over at May and Drew he saw that neither one was dancing in fact it seemed that they were arguing Ash smiled to himself a little when he saw this. As the night went on Dawn and Ash danced with each other it seemed they were having a great time. Misty and Brock were really hitting it of too Brock couldn't keep his hands off her he even had heart's in his eyes as he danced, about two hours into the dance Ash heard May shout "Then maybe you should just go home Drew if that's how you feel!" when May yelled this the music stopped and people turned and looked to see what was happening neither May nor Drew noticed "That sounds good to me." Drew said calmly, he flipped his bangs and then walked out the door slamming it behind him, May stood there for a second looking at the door but then realizing where she was turned and faced the crowd which now had all eyes on her "I'm sorry." She said quietly then ran with tears in her eyes out to the balcony and shut the doors that lead to it behind her, the crowd remained silent then Ash looked at Dawn "I have to go see if May's alright." He said she nodded and Ash headed to the balcony, "Alright that was weird but let's not stop the party. HIT IT!" Brock yelled from the stage pointing to the band who immediately started too jam out, Dawn looked around and then went out the door that Drew had gone through. Ash found May looking out over the balcony with tears running down her cheeks he walked over to her and stood next to her "What was that all about back there?" Ash asked looking out over the balcony, May wiped away her tears then said "It was nothing." Ash scoffed a little "It didn't seem like nothing to me." Ash said turning to face May, she glanced at Ash then looked over the balcony again "It was about you Ash." May said quietly "Oh. I see Drew's jealous of my good looks and charm can't say I blame him." Ash said jokingly, May laughed a little at this and then got serious again "No he thinks that I spend too much time with you and accused me of cheating on him." Ash was about to speak up but May continued "I tried to tell him that he was wrong and I would never do that but he didn't believe me and said that if I really wasn't cheating that I would leave right now and never come back." When May said the last part a tear ran down her cheek, Ash looked at her for a second just admiring how beautiful she was then he asked "May why do you stay with Drew?" May thought for a moment then said "Because Drew has a romantic side and well he can be sweet and kind and-." At this moment Ash couldn't stop himself anymore he grabbed May by the waist and pulled her close to him she didn't fight or struggle she just looked up at Ash waiting to see what he would do next Ash was looking deep into her eyes Ash felt his heart beating fast, he leaned in slowly as he did he felt the beating of May's heart against his they were perfectly in sync and as Ash was about kiss May inches from her lips a large robotic claw shot out from above taking May from Ash's arms "Hope were not interrupting anything." A familiar voice said Ash looked up and saw team rockets balloon with Jessie, James, and Meowth looking down at him from the basket, May was being held in a large metal claw dangling below the basket she was squirming trying to get out but couldn't "Team Rocket put her down!" Ash yelled "Or what? It doesn't look like you have any Pokémon with you." James said mockingly "Ash! Help me Please!" May said in a pleading tone, the balcony doors swung open all of the sudden with Brock and Misty running out by Ash's side "Look twerp we'll give you the girl if you give us the Pikachu." Meowth said "You will never get Pikachu!" Ash yelled back causing team rocket to laugh "Well then I guess you won't get your girlfriend back." James said "We'd love to stay and chat but we have to be leaving now." Meowth said pushing a button in the balloon causing the balloon to produce two large rocket engines "If you change your mind come meet us at these coordinates oh and come alone." Jessie said throwing a metal tube down at Ash's feet, "Hit it Meowth!" Jessie yelled the talking Pokémon slammed down on a button causing the rockets to ignite and shoot of into the night as Ash helplessly watched he heard May faintly call his name. He looked down at his feet and picked up the small canister and opening it pulled out a piece of paper with a set of numbers on it assuming they were the coordinates Ash folded the paper and put it in his pocket, he started to walk out the door passing Misty and Brock "Where're are you going Ash?" Misty asked catching up to Ash with Brock by her side "I have to go get May." Ash answered continuing to walk past all the people on the dance floor who didn't seem to notice the commotion "Ash slow down you can't just give your Pokémon up for some girl." Misty said grabbing Ash by the back of his collar Ash took her hand away and continued to walk with Misty close and Brock close behind when he got outside Misty ran in front of him blocking his path "Ash why are you trading Pikachu for some girl?" Misty asked repeating herself Ash stopped and said "It's not for just some girl and who said anything about giving up Pikachu." Ash said "But Ash it's too dangerous for you to go on your own! Brock help me out here." Misty said turning to Brock "Misty once Ash decides to do something there is no changing his mind." Brock said defending Ash "Thanks Brock." Ash said "Shhh be quiet Dawn." Someone said discreetly the group turned and saw the bushes rustling Ash ran over to them and put his hand in and yanked Drew out of the bushes "And what are doing!" Ash said angrily, Drew stood up brushing himself off "Nothing that concerns you." Drew answered Ash looked at him for a moment then walked over to the bush and reached in and pulled out Dawn she went and stood by Drew Ash walked over to the two of them "Drew May has just been taken by Team Rocket they need me to go rescue her but I have to go alone." Drew was about to interrupt but Ash held up his hand "If you want to come with me we can put aside our differences and rescue her or you can stay here it's your choice." Drew thought for a moment then said "Ash I think it's better if you go ahead without me because I mean they did say for you to come alone after all and I might jeopardize rescuing her." Drew said trying not to sound cowardly "Are you sure?" Ash asked giving Drew another chance Drew thought for a moment then nodded "Yeah I'm sure." Ash then turned away and started to walk to the ranch to collect his Pokémon; Professor Oak walked up to him "Is there a problem Ash?"Oak asked Ash nodded and explained to him the situation, As the rest of the group watched Misty turned to Drew "What exactly where you two doing anyways?" she asked, neither Drew or Dawn could come up with an excuse so Drew simply said "I was showing her how to dance." "Right teaching her how to dance." Misty said not convinced but dropped the subject and motioned for Brock to go with her to meet up with Ash, when they were out of sight Dawn kissed Drew on the cheek "Nice save." She said "We should probably go meet up with the others." Drew said rubbing his cheek with a slight blush Dawn nodded and with Drew taking her hand ran to catch up with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rescue Attempt -

May watched as Ash became smaller and smaller, she was being held in a large metal claw and was being taken away by Team Rocket "Ash Help!" she called indesperation "He can't hear you twerp." James said partially laughing. May said nothing to this she just continued trying to free herself, she almost was able to free herself by squirming through the grasp of the claw but she felt a sharp pain in her neck she cried out but then looked down she started to get tunnel vision and eventually passed out. She woke inside a dirty old jail cell with a small dim light in it and was lying in an uncomfortable cot along with a small blanket. She sat up and looked around _Where am I _she thought_ I can't believe team rocket would go through all this trouble just to get Pikachu they've really gone too far this time when Drew get's here he'll make them wish they never did this. _All of the sudden May's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door down the hall she stood up and walked to the bars of the cell and tried to look down the hall, a figure then appeared before her it had the shape of a man but wore a thick trench coat and had a large black hat its face could not be seen just the glow of two yellow eyes. "Who are you!?" May demanded to know, the figure looked deep in her eyes with the most intimidating stare causing May to lose all feelings of courage or bravery "They call me many names." The figure said in a low dark voice "But you have the privilege of calling me shadow." The figure said "Ok Shadow." May said trying to get angry again "I don't care what you want because you will never get it cause my boyfriend is going to come and rescue me and then he's going to kick your ass." She said confidently shadow wasn't phased by this he simply said "Oh you think little Ash Ketchum is coming to your rescue." "NO! My boyfriends name is Drew not Ash." Shadow started to laugh hysterically "hahahaha!" he laughed May got angry "Hey What's so funny!?" she yelled shadow stopped laughing and got serious again "I find it funny that you think a coward like Drew would come and save you a guy who's more interested in his hair than he is you." May looked down "No he's not." May said tearfully, shadow shrugged "Oh well it doesn't matter what you think because eventually you will be out of my way and so will Ash Ketchum and that Pikachu." He said then turned and walked away; once May heard the door slam she laid down on the cot and began to cry.

"So what Pokémon do you need Ash?" Professor Oak asked as Ash went to the ranch "Well first I need to take a look at all of my Pokémon." Ash said taking all of his Poke balls from Professor Oak and tossing them in the air releasing nearly every Pokémon he ever caught, Ash looked around at all his Pokémon who were standing in front of him almost at attention, as Ash looked around he noticed Sceptile "Alright Sceptile you'll be coming with me." Ash said then he continued to look around "Ok Swellow, Donphan, and Buizel." Ash said, Ash grabbed each of the Pokémon's Poke ball and returned them to it and clipped them onto his belt "But Ash you still have room for two more Pokémon." Misty said "I know don't worry though I'm going to go make a call." Ash said running inside, the group looked at each other with confused looks "What's Ash doing?" Dawn asked still holding Drew's hand "He's getting one of his best Pokémon." Brock said with a grin, then Ash came running out "Ok Ash what's your plan now?" Drew asked letting go of Dawns hand and approaching Ash "Whoa slow down there Drew it almost sounded like you actually cared." Ash said sarcastically, Drew clenched his fist a little "Any ways my plan is to go back home and get Pikachu and then follow these coordinates to the spot." Drew scoffed at this plan "I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong with that in genius plan." Drew said flipping his hair "Well Drew feel free to step in any time you like." Ash said with a hint of aggression walking closer to Drew "I'll do more than step in." Drew said taking a few steps toward Ash with his fists clenched "Oh yea Drew what do you think you're going to do." Ash said approaching Drew in a similar fashion, they were face to face both ready to strike the other "Come on Ketchum what are you waiting for." Drew said pushing Ash back a little Ash got ready to throw a swing but Brock intervened "Hey boys in case you've forgotten May's still been kidnapped and it might be a good time to set aside your differences and go get her." Brock said getting in between the two Ash and Drew still kept their eyes locked on each other then Ash spoke "Ok Brock your right." Ash said backing down and focusing on the problem, Brock breathed a sigh of relief as did the rest of the group, Ash then pulled out his Pokenav and entered the coordinates "Ok the coordinates are all pointing to a small beach cove to the east." Ash said looking at his Pokenav, reaching for his belt he pulled out a Poke ball "Go Charizard!" Ash yelled sending out his mighty Pokémon and hopping on its back the group then walked over to him "Ash good luck." Brock said winking "Go get her." Misty said smiling "Yea Ash go get May." Dawn said enthusiastically "Be careful Ash." Oak said Ash nodded then looked down at Drew he flipped his hair then said "We'll continue this later." And walked off Ash shook his head as Drew walked off "Alright Charizard lets fly home." Ash said the mighty Pokémon let out a roar and then flapped its wings to go to Ash's house. The group watched as Ash flew off into the night, once he disappeared from sight the group didn't seem to know what to do but Brock did and with a smile he turned to Misty "Well the night is still young what'd you say we go back to the dance." Brock said extending his hand for her to take "I think that's a wonderful idea." She said happily taking Brocks hand and following him back to the dance, Dawn looked around and saw Drew in the distance she ran to meet with him "Hey Drew long time no see." She said playfully poking him in the arm Drew couldn't help but give a slight smile, "Care for a dance?" he asked.

"Alright Charizard you can stop here." Ash said pointing to his house his large Pokémon landed on the doorsteps, Ash hoped off and ran inside and up the stairs "Ash what's wrong!?" his mom asked frantically "Come on Pikachu May's in trouble let's go!" Ash said bursting into his room "Pika-Pika!" the Pokémon said jumping on its trainers shoulder. Ash ran down the stairs but was stopped by his mom "Ash what's wrong?" she asked "May has been kidnapped and I have to save her!" Ash said going around his mom and out the door, she ran out the door behind her son "But you're still in your Tux!" she exclaimed, Ash paid no attention to this he simply commanded his Charizard to fly "Oh Ash that was a 200 dollar Tux." Mrs. Ketchum said to herself as she watched her son fly off. Ash looked at his Pokenav the whole way but once he got within a mile of the cove he landed his Charizard "Ok return." Ash said calling his Pokémon back to its Poke ball, he ran to the coast and looked around "Okay Pikachu were going to come in from the water they were probably expecting me to fly in but we might be able to catch them off guard if we come in from the water." Ash said, he then reached into his bag and pulled out two snorkels he handed one to his Pikachu and then put one on for himself, reaching for a Poke ball he grabbed Buizel and called it out "Alright Buizel I'm going to need you to give us a lift." Ash said the Pokémon nodded and hoped into the water Ash followed close behind and grabbed it by the yellow collar "Let's stay close to the surface." Ash said putting on his snorkel "Buizel!" the Pokémon said going under water and started to swim. After about 30 minutes of swimming Ash looked down at his Pokémon they needed to turn right and they should land on the shore Ash tapped on Buizels collar and pointed for him to turn right the Pokémon nodded and turned right, once they got to three foot shallow water Ash stood up and called back his Buizel he took off his snorkel and Pikachu's and put them back in the bag, then walking up to the sandy beach ne looked around, in front of him stood a 30 foot u shaped wall of rock completely surrounding him making the only escape was from the water or air "Stay alert Pikachu this looks like a perfect spot for an ambush." Ash said walking up towards the wall, as he approached it a paper airplane floated towards him "What the heck?" Ash said taking the airplane, He unfolded the paper and read it aloud "Surprise." Ash said confused "Surprise…Surprise…SURPRISE!" Ash yelled the final part in realization "Seviper Poison Haze!" Ash heard somebody yell, He looked around but didn't have time to react for a cloud of haze filled his sight bringing him to his knees coughing, Ash looked over and saw Pikachu was just as disoriented he then looked up trying to find his attackers but couldn't see them, figuring an attack would be useless he turned to his Pokémon "Pi-Ka *Cough* get…..run." Ash barley managed to say trying to breathe "Pikachu Pi!" The Pokémon said trying to get Ash up "Leave!" Ash commanded the Pokémon looked at his trainer then obeyed and scurried off in the distance Ash then saw the haze begin to clear a little and tried to run to the wall in hopes of finding cover "Cacnea Pin Missile!" Ash heard this as he started running to the wall but then just as quickly felt a surge of pain course throughout his body contracting all his muscles tightly and crippling him to the floor his vision became disoriented he also felt dizzy he looked up and saw that he was only a little ways from the wall and with determination he started to with his remaining strength crawl to the wall, as Ash slowly started crawling towards the wall he heard the same person shout "Cacnea Pin missile again!" and Ash again felt the surge of pain course through his body tensing all his muscles and causing him to lose all feeling in his right arm, Ash started to fade in and out of consciousness but still with his left hand started to weakly pull himself to the wall, every time he put his arm out to pull himself forward he felt agonizing pain throughout his body. After what seemed like hours Ash finally touched the wall and painfully, sat himself up he reached for his belt and tried to grab one of his Poke balls but felt nothing he looked ahead of him and saw Jessie from team rocket playfully spinning his belt and playfully laughing "Looking for something?" She said Ash said nothing he just looked at her trying to remain conscious she smiled and then turned to her Seviper "Seviper Poison Tail." She said Ash weakly looked over at her Pokémon who then lashed out with its tail slashing him diagonally across the chest Ash felt the pain surge through his body unlike when he was hit by the pin missile he tried to stay up right but then found himself looking up at the sky, as Ash's vision became darker and darker the last thing he saw was a dark figure looming over him then Ash blacked out.

As May laid in the uncomfortable cot she thought about Ash and how he nearly kissed her she for some reason couldn't shake the feeling that even though that she was dating Drew that somehow in that moment with Ash it felt right, Though May was deep in thought she didn't have much time to think for down the hallway she heard the door swing open and footsteps coming from more than person. May sat up on the cot she saw Shadow standing on front of the jail cell but behind him stood a large Machoke on its shoulder was Ash "Ash!" May exclaimed standing up, Shadow pulled out a key and unlocked the door "Now when I open this don't think about running cause Machoke here will stop you." Shadow said May remained silent "I'll take your silence as an agreement." Shadow said, he then slid open the door and had Machoke walk in and carelessly threw Ash onto the ground at May's feet, May got on her knees and took Ash in her arms she looked him over his Tux had been shredded with holes and across his chest was a large tear that had fresh blood coming out "Here's a rag." Shadow said Tossing a small white rag onto Ash's limp body, then with Machoke walking out of the cell he slammed the door behind him and locking it with the keys he then proceeded to walk down the hallway. May turned her attention back to Ash, she tried to pick Ash up and set him on the cot but he proved to be to heavy so she got on the cot and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up on the cot, getting back up she walked over to where the small rag was and picked up walking back over to Ash she took a knee on his bedside she took off his fedora and set it aside then took off his black Tuxedo jacket and threw it aside she then unbuttoned Ash's white shirt when she did this it reveled the extent of Ash's injuries, the slash from Seviper started from the bottom right side of his chest and continued diagonally across his chest ending at his left shoulder, not only was the cut large but also cut deep, May took the small blanket and wrapped it tightly around the cut to try and stop the bleeding. May continued trying to heal Ash by removing the small needles that covered his chest, arms, and legs when she flipped him over his back was even worse May shuddered at the amount of pain Ash must have gone through but proceeded in removing the needles. When May was finished she buttoned Ash's shirt back up and then crawled in the cot and laid next to him "Ash." May said gently stroking his hair she curled up next to him and closed her eyes. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Ash exclaimed waking up violently and holding his chest in agony May quickly woke up from her sleep trying to figure out what was wrong, She saw Ash awake holding his chest with a expression of pain on his face he took a couple of deep breaths and when the pain subsided he looked around "Ash are you ok?" May asked in a sympathetic tone, Ash not realizing May was in the room with him quickly turned to her "May?" Ash said as if he was asking a question, May with tears forming in her eyes nodded and pulled Ash in close to her hugging him tightly "Ash you actually came!" May said a little choked up "Of course I did May." Ash said hugging May back, May put her head on Ash's shoulder and let her tears flow down her cheeks, they sat there for a while but then May pulled herself together and wiped away the tears from her eyes she looked at Ash, Ash looked back but noticed Mays expression turned into one of anger and this thought was proved to be true, May slapped Ash across the cheek "Good Job getting caught!" She yelled angrily "It's nice to see you also." Ash said rubbing his cheek where May had slapped him "So what's the plan now?" May asked standing up walking to the cell bars, Ash thought for a moment but couldn't seem to think of anything May let out a sigh "Please tell me you have a plan?" "Yea the plan is to escape." Ash said laying back down "And how do you plan to do that?" May asked impatiently "Hmm I'll think of something?" Ash said closing his eyes "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!" May shouted in anger "YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY ANDDIDN'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN!" May continued, Ash held a finger in the air and said "Correction I do have a plan the plan is to escape I just haven't figured out how to do that just yet." May in frustration leaned her head against the bars of the cell, Ash merely looked up at the ceiling but a sudden surge of pain coursed through his body Ash grabbed at his chest and exclaimed in agony, he rolled over and fell to the ground, May rushed over and reached out to help "No I'm ok." Ash said sitting up and breathing heavily. "Ash let me see your cut." May said trying to unbutton Ash's shirt "No May I told you I'm fine." Ash said trying to get back onto the cot, as he lifted himself up he collapsed back on the ground grabbing his chest, May unbuttoned Ash's shirt although Ash was reluctant to allow her to, once she finished unbuttoning Ash's shirt she unwrapped the bandage reveling Ash's injury had gotten worse although most of the bleeding had stopped all long it the wound had turned purple from the poison "Ash what happened?" May asked "Jessie's Seviper got me with a poison tail." Ash said May shook her head and said "Ash this isn't good you need a hospital." "Your right lets go hop in the car right now." Ash said sarcastically "And maybe you can." A voice said from the front of the jail cell, both May and Ash looked to see who it was shadow was standing in front of the cell alone "Who are you and what do you want?" Ash asked, Shadow looked at May "May my darling did you forget to tell Ash about me, that is very rude." Shadow said "Hey are you going to answer my question?" Ash asked impatiently, shadow turned his attention back to Ash "My name is Shadow and it's not what I want it's what you need." Shadow said darkly "Yea and what's that?" Ash asked, shadow chuckled to himself "Well by the looks of it you need a Hospital." "So I guess out of the kindness of your heart your offering me a ride." Ash said sarcastically "No I'm offering a deal." Ash glanced up at May, then with determination pulled himself up holding onto the cot, May slowly stood up along with Ash ready in case he fell, Ash slowly limped over to the bars and stood face to face with shadow "What kind of deal?" Ash asked, Shadow looked at Ash then gave a sly smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 New Deal -

"What kind of deal?" Ash asked, Shadow looked at Ash then gave a sly smile "it seems these days the world is always quenching for two things energy and power and one who controls energy also controls power and influence over people."

"So let me guess you need Pikachu to power some kind of generator, well I got news for you Shadow Pikachu's long gone most likely some place you will never find him." Ash said

"On the contrary Ash while your Pikachu is very powerful it doesn't offer to me the power that I need for that power is something you offer." Shadow said

"Power that I offer?" Ash said confused, Shadow nodded "Yes Ash you, you have something that most people don't possess and that's Aura."

When Ash heard this he recalled the time when he was at the tree of beginning and helped lucario save it using his Aura "You see in this world we have wind, solar, oil, and water that provide energy for the world to use but the problem with each of these is that they either aren't sufficient enough to produce enough power or there isn't enough of it for us to keep using, but there is a solution to these problems and that's Aura a energy source so rare but once found can provide enough energy for every electronic device ever created and for an near infinite amount of time. Just imagine a person who controlled all that would have great influence on the world anything he wanted he could get." Shadow stopped here to laugh a little "Heck a person could even rule the world with so much influence."

"Shadow your talking is killing me faster than the poison, now maybe if you could tell me the deal we could get somewhere." Ash said

"Ash your right that poison is killing you do you know how it's going to kill you well I'll tell you first it's going to cause extreme pain through your body then after that you will experience severe dizziness and disorientation followed by periods of severe muscle spasms and if that wasn't bad enough in your final hour your lungs will slowly stop working and your nerves will go into fits of pain leaving you in agonizing pain before your body can't take any more and you go into shock and die." "But." Shadow said smiling "that won't begin until about an hour from now so you still have enough time to make the right choice, either you allow me to use your Aura to generate a new power source or I'll leave you here to die and by the looks of it." Shadow checked his watch "Your hour is running out."

Suddenly Ash felt a greater feeling of pain and grasping his chest he fell to his knees "ASH!" May yelled running over to him "LEAVE HIM!" Shadow commanded causing May to stop where she was, Shadow knelt down to Ash's level "So do we have a deal?" Shadow asked darkly, Ash looked up and through clenched teeth said "I think I'd rather die than become your little lab rat." Shadow stood up and smiled "I thought you might say that so let's raise the stakes Machoke please come here." Suddenly Machoke appeared next to Shadow, Shadow pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the cell and opened it "Machoke please grab Ash I don't want him interfering." The large Pokémon walked in and picked Ash up holding him by the arms, Ash squirmed trying to escape the Pokémon's grasp but his efforts where proved futile, Shadow then proceeded to walk in he walked over to May and pulled out a long Stiletto Switch blade and with his free hand grabbed May by the arm.

"Now Ash I'll offer you a better deal either you agree to allow me to use your Aura or you'll be witness to me slowly murder your girlfriend." He said the last part putting his knife blade on Mays shoulder

"Ash don't do it." May said pleading Ash looked from Shadow to May who was shaking her head "Lets hurry this up shall we." Shadow said slowly stabbing May in the shoulder she cried out in pain but Shadow continued to apply pressure "Should I continue Ash?" Shadow asked in a mocking tone, Ash didn't know what to do his mind was racing he had never felt so helpless.

"Ash don't let him use you!" May managed to say through the pain, Shadow pulled out the knife and then turned May facing him he put the knife up to her eye the knife had blood about half way up the blade "May your eyes are so beautiful it would be a shame if something where to happen to them." Shadow said in a sadistic playful tone, May looked at the knife she was shaking at the sight of it "please don't." She said in a shaky voice as Shadow started to slowly put the knife closer to her eye.

It was nearly about to pierce Mays eye until Ash gave in "Ok you sick bastard I'll do it!" Ash yelled, a smile came across Shadows face and he put the knife away from May's face and turned to Ash "Excellent Machoke escort are friend to the machine."

As Ash was being led away May ran up to him "Ash please." She pleaded, Ash turned to Shadow "Can I have five minutes?" Shadow looked at Machoke and nodded, The Pokémon let go of Ash and followed Shadow out the door "Make them quick." Shadow said closing the door behind him and walking off, when they were a good distance away May began to talk "Ash why would you given like that?" May said with a tear going down her cheek "They're going to kill us any way." Ash looked at her for a while just mesmerized at how beautiful she was he reached up and whipped away her tear "May I promise no matter what they will not kill us I'm going to get us out of here." Ash said, May looked down and shook her head "Hey." Ash said gently lifting up her head "I love you." These words made Mays heart jump these words also caught her off guard "Ash I-." "Your five minutes are up let's go." Shadow said opening the cell door Machoke walked in and motioned for Ash to get up, Ash looked at May then nodded, he stood up and was led away by Machoke and Shadow. As the cell door closed May looked down and quietly said to herself "I love you to Ash."

Ash was led down a dark hallway that seemed to go on forever that led to a large room filled with machinery and test tubes in the middle was a large pod that looked large enough to fit one person, it had tubes leading from all around it to an a small podium that contained a small cube "Isn't it beautiful Ash." Shadow said holding his arms out as if expecting a hug

"Not the prettiest secret layer I have ever seen but I guess it'll do." Ash said Shadow laughed "At least you still have your sense of humor Ash and that's what I like about you no matter how scared you are you still put on a tough don't give a shit face, why is it you do it Ash Hm, is it because you have to look tough for yourself or maybe you do it for May, or maybe you're not even scared at all, no that can't be it."

As Shadow continued to ramble on Ash looked around for some kind of weapon, as he looked around he noticed his belt that contained his Pokémon sitting on a table along with his pack, _I have got to get to my Pokémon somehow. _Ash thought to himself he continued to look around and noticed a cage in the corner of the room he looked a little closer and saw that his Pikachu was in there "Pikachu!" Ash said trying to go to his Pokémon but before he could even take a step Machoke grabbed him

"Ah yes your Pikachu we found it trying to escape but luckily we had it outnumbered and without its trainer it made it fairly easy to catch." Shadow said Ash looked over at Pikachu who seemed to be very weak

"What did you do to him?" Ash asked "Oh you know roughed him up a little that's all, now as I was saying, were going to strap you into that pod there and I'll enter in the code to extract your Aura which will be transferred to that cube over there giving me unlimited power, it's a simple concept."

Ash felt another wave of pain go through him but he couldn't grab his chest, Shadow noticing the discomfort said "Well let's get started then shall we, Oh look who's here." Shadow said looking over at Jessie, James, and Meowth who were approaching Shadow smiling "I'm sure you're wondering why Team Rocket is helping me out I made a deal you see they help me out capture you and I'll give them your Pikachu." Shadow said

"Do you mind if we collect our payment and go?" James asked "No I think you should be here to witness this." Shadow said James reluctantly nodded "Now Machoke you can let go of Ash now I'll led him to the pod you just follow behind." Shadow said, Machoke obeyed letting go of Ash

"Ok now then let's get this party started." Shadow said walking, Ash followed Shadow to the pod, Ash looked around again in hopes of finding something he noticed a bottle of chloroform on the table in front him, as Ash was about to pass the table he quickly grabbed the bottle and swiftly turning around slammed it into the large Machokes face shattering the bottle and releasing the gas, the Fighting Pokémon stumbled back words holding its face then fell to the floor unconscious "Grab him!" Shadow yelled at pointing at Ash, Ash quickly jumped over the table and ran to Pikachu trying to unlock the cage, it had a padlock on it though making it to where Ash couldn't open "Damn Ash said." getting up when he turned around he saw Jessie and James running toward him, Ash quickly ran to the table that had his stuff and grabbed his belt.

"Go Cacnea Needle arm!" James yelled as he threw his poke ball sending out the cactus Pokémon its arm started to glow and it lurched toward Ash, Ash suddenly felt pain through his body causing him to double over the one time his injury actually benefited him causing Cacnea to miss and hit the wall instead explode, Ash quickly recovered and smiled to himself grabbing one of his Poke balls "My Turn! Go Donphan!" Ash said sending out his large elephant Pokémon who shook the ground as it left the Poke ball "Lets clear a path, use rollout!" Ash yelled, his Pokémon immediately at a high speed started to roll crushing everything in its path Ash ran behind it using it for cover until they reached the door that led back to hallway Ash called back his Pokémon; he turned around and saw Shadow watching him, Ash turned back around and headed down the hallway.

As he ran he started to feel sick he put his arm out on the wall to try and support himself "Oh please not this right now!" Ash said, after he said this his body tried to make him throw up Ash not having eaten anything, just stood there coughing once it subsided he continued to try and walk down the hallway keeping his hands on the wall to support himself.

He reached the end of the hallway and opened the door that led to his cell he stumbled out breathing hard but continued to walk to Mays cell he fell to the floor in front of it he heard May call out his name and run to him he picked himself up and leaned against the bars

"Ash you escaped!" May said hugging him through the bars "Yea now let's get you out of here." Ash said letting go of May and backing up a few feet "Go Sceptile!" Ash said weakly sending out his Pokémon "May you might want to stand back a little." Ash said May nodded and took a few steps back "Now Sceptile leaf blade on the bars." Ash commanded, his Pokémon's arms started to glow a green color and two large curved knife like blades protruded from its arms it quickly sliced through the iron bars and created an opening for May to get through Ash returned his Sceptile to its Poke ball and then held out his hand for May to take she gently took it and Ash led her out of the cell they started to run down the hallway but Ash stopped

"Wait I need to get something!" Ash exclaimed heading back to the cell "What ever it is we can leave it!" May yelled but Ash was already back in the cell May stood there waiting, Ash came back holding his Fedora, he ran over to May and put it on cocking it to the right "Not bad right." Ash said smiling "It looks great can we go now!" May said frantically Ash realizing where he was nodded and took Mays hand and led her down the hallway.

Ash reached the end of the hallway and swung open the door leading to the main room there he saw Shadow, Jessie, and James each had their Pokémon out ready to battle "Ash you remember Seviper don't you." Jessie said giggling,

Ash started to feel dizzy and he swayed a little "Ash my Machoke isn't too happy with the way you treated him." Shadow said, the large Machoke looked furious and was ready to attack

"So what is this, a three on one battle not exactly fair is it." Ash said pulling out one of his Poke balls "We never said anything about being fair." Shadow said Ash looked back at May who had a fearful look on her face Ash gave a slight smile and with a wink turned back to his opponents "Well if this is how it's going to be then Go Charizard, Donphan, and Sceptile!"

Ash threw out his three most powerful Pokémon each eager to battle, almost immediately the battle began "Cacnea pin missile on Donphan!" James yelled "Seviper Poison tail on Sceptile!" "Machoke cross chop on Charizard!" Each of the Pokémon released their attack Cacnea sent a large attack of painful pins, Sevipers tail glowed pink and lurched at Sceptile and Machoke in mid air was heading for Charizards neck "Chraizard flamethrower on Cacnea, Donphan rollout on Seviper, Sceptile leaf blade on Machoke." Charizard released a burst of flames onto Cacnea sending it flying into the wall and knocking it out Sceptile swiftly took off in Mid air avoiding Sevipers tail and countered Machokes attack on Charizard sending it back to the ground Donphan took advantage of Sevipers missed attack and did a powerful rollout attack sending it crashing into Jessie and James knocking each one out. Ash smiled to himself and looked at Shadow "Ok Shadow your move." Ash said, as all his Pokémon encircled Machoke.

Shadow smiled to himself "Machoke return." He said calling back his Pokémon "Well Ash I'm impressed you managed to win this battle but you will not win the war we will meet again." He said and pulled out three large black balls from his pocket and threw them on the ground causing them to explode sending smoke around him, when it cleared Shadow was gone

"Donphan, Sceptile return." Ash said returning two of his Pokémon, Ash then ran over to Pikachu's cage "He Charizard you mind giving me a hand." The large Dragon like Pokémon knelt down and ripped open the cage, Ash's little Pokémon jumped out and hugged Ash "Pikachu your okay." Ash said hugging his friend "Pi Pika Pi." His little friend said, May walked over to Ash and put her hand on his shoulder Ash looked up and then stood up

"Let's get the hell out of here." Ash said, "Self Destruct Activated." A voice said Ash and May looked around and noticed a small computer with a countdown on it "20 seconds 19…18…17…" "Come on lets go." Ash said taking May by the hand Ash ran towards a steel door and tried to open it "It's locked." Ash said trying to open the door he looked over at his Charizard "Charizard I need you to open this door." Charizard nodded and with a roar charged at it not only opening the door but also creating a Charizard sized hole "Good job, ok lets go." Ash said taking May by the hand and leading her outside "10…9…8…7…" Ash heard the computer count down, both him and May climbed onto Charizard "Let's go home." Ash said, Charizard flapped its mighty wings and flew towards Ash's house

They didn't get very far when the building exploded there was a bright light followed by the most ear piercing sound Ash ever heard Charizard started to fall out of the sky causing May to wrap her arms around Ash's chest to hold on "Come one Charizard pull up!" Ash exclaimed Charizard managed to level out and fly straight, Ash let out a sigh of relief then turned back to May who was still holding on tightly.

"Hey May could you loosen you grip just a little." "Oh Sorry." She said a little embarrassed loosening her hold; she leaned her head on Ash and closed her eyes Ash smiled a little to himself but said nothing. The flight back home wasn't very long only about twenty minutes, and when they were just over Ash's house Ash directed his Charizard to land "Ok Charizard land here." Ash said pointing for his Pokémon to land in front of his house

When they landed May jumped off followed by Ash, Ash patted his Pokémon's head "You did good Charizard." Ash said calling back his Pokémon he turned to May and smiled "Well wh-." Ash couldn't finish his sentence for he started to have a severe muscle spasm sending him to the ground twitching uncontrollably "Ash! Somebody Help!" May yelled kneeling beside Ash "What happened!?" Misty yelled running out the house she was followed by Drew, Dawn, and Brock "Ash was poisoned!" May yelled "How did Ash get Poisoned!?" Dawn asked "I'll explain later but please someone call 911!" May exclaimed, Brock frantically pulled out his phone and called the hospital "We need an ambulance immediately my friends been poisoned!" Brock yelled in the phone, Ash's spasm passed but he was slowly going into shock "Ash stay with me come on now don't close your eyes!" May said trying to keep Ash conscious.

Ash looked up at May and put his hand on her cheek and smiled "Not bad for a first date right." Ash said weakly then putting his hands down he slowly closed his eyes "Ash! Ash wake up! Please don't die on me now!" May pleaded with tears rolling down her cheeks, Ash didn't respond he just laid there quietly his breathing slowing down and his body getting cold. May put her head in her hands trying to hide her tears, Brock watched this and felt a couple of tears start to form but he wiped them away quickly then turned and saw the ambulance that was approaching swiftly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

As Ash slowly opened his eyes he found that he was looking up at the ceiling and laying in a bed, he felt his chest and felt his heart beating so he assumed he hadn't died, he sat up in the bed and looked around the room, he saw Brock sitting in a chair next to him and beside him was Misty both were sound asleep Ash smiled to himself a little. He looked around and saw Dawn asleep on the green couch that was by the window.

Ash slowly got up to go to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, when he entered the bathroom he found a fresh pair of clothes by the sink, he set them aside and took off the hospital gown reveling a large row of stitches across his chest and a bandage around his waist he touched his chest it didn't hurt very much anymore and wasn't purple "I guess they fixed me up." Ash said to himself as he continued to put on his clothes blue jeans and a black T-shirt and his trainer gloves the last item he found brought a smile to his face he held up his black fedora and then put it on his head cocking it to the right.

Ash turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face to wake up, when he walked out of the restroom he found that everyone was still asleep he thought about waking them but instead quietly opened the door and left to find May.

He was stopped by nurse joy at the front desk who informed him he needed to sign out "How long was I out?" Ash asked signing the release paper "Oh about three days I think." She said taking the paper from Ash, Ash was shocked that he had been out for three days "Has a May Maple come through here?" he asked, nurse Joy thought for a moment then said " Oh yes she was probably the most frequent visitor she was actually here not too long ago." "Thanks." Ash said returning the pen and turned to leave "We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said smiling "What a terrible thing to say at a hospital." Ash said to himself as he walked out.

It was colder than most days in Febuary and Ash shivered a little as he walked home "Times like these I wish I had a jacket." Ash said to himself rubbing his arms, when he reached his home he opened the door "May…Max…Mom!" Ash called out, his mom came running out the kitchen "Ash your awake!" his mom said running over and throwing her arms around her son tightly

"Mom your killing me."Ash said trying to breath "Oh I'm sorry dear." His mom said letting go of her son "I'm just so happy that your okay." Ash smiled a little but changed the subject "Mom have you seen May?" Ash asked "Oh yes Drew took her down by the lake…He didn't look to happy though." His mom said Ash nodded at this and started to walk out the door, as he was walking out he noticed his dads old black leather jacket he took it and put it on it fit perfectly "You look just like your father." His mom said when she saw her son in the leather jacket, Ash then procedded to walk out the door and headed to the lake.

When he arrived at the hill overlooking the lake he looked down and saw May with Drew they looked as if they were arguing about something and Max was sitting under the tree with Pikachu watching with a almost fearful look on his face.

Ash quietly approached them but they were so angry that it didn't matter how loudly he approached they wouldn't hear him. When he was only about ten feet away he could hear what they were saying "Well At least he tried to rescue me Drew I didn't see you there!" May yelled "I had other things to attend to!" Drew yelled back "You had more important things to attend to do you realize I could have died!" When May finished yelling this Drew looked at her angrily "Yea but you didn't." he said flipping his hair May looked at him with disgust and shook her head "I cant believe I thought I loved you you're such a coward." "What did you call me?" Drew said approaching her "You want me to say it louder you're a COWARD Drew a COWARD!" May yelled getting in Drews face, Drew's hand shot out and grabbed her by the collar and held his fist up in a threatening manner

"HEY!" Ash yelled walking closer to Drew "Ash your awake!" May said surprised, Drew let go of May and turned to Ash "Hey this isn't your business Ketchum!" Drew said walking over to Ash "It just became my business Drew." Ash said standing his ground, Drew scoffed at Ash and then hit Ash's hat off his head having it land beside him "Go ahead Ketchum pick it up." Drew said pointing at the hat, Ash looked at Drew dead in the eye and then grabbed him by the collar reeling his fist back about to strike him in the face but May stepped in between the two causing Ash let go of Drew's collar and back up a little.

"Maybe we should all calm down and just take a breather." May said trying to ease the tension, Drew took Mays hand off him "No I think Ash here wants to fight don't you Ash." Drew said approaching Ash, May again tried to keep Drew away but this time Drew grabbed May's hand and then with his right hand slapped her across the face sending her to the floor "May!" Ash exclaimed, kneeling down and picking her up in his arms "May are you ok?" May whimpered a bit but nodded with tears in her eyes "Shouldn't have gotten in the way May." Drew said popping his knuckles Ash went and gently set her down by his hat.

Ash reached over and grabbed his hat and put it on cocking it to the right, he slowly stood up and turned to face Drew "You knocked her down now why don't you try knocking me down." Ash said slowly walking over to Drew. Drew ran at Ash trying to tackle him but Ash was quicker sending out a right hook to his face knocking him to the ground, Drew quickly stood back up Ash came after him throwing a straight jab to his face followed by a left uppercut to his stomach then a another right hook he finished with a left cross, Drew fell to floor with the wind knocked out of him. Ash looked at Drew for a second then turned back to May who was pointing behind him "Ash watch out!" May yelled, Ash turned in time to see Drew's fist make contact with his nose Ash stumbled back Drew took advantage of this and tackled him to the ground, he got on top of Ash and started to hammer Ash's face, Ash was trying to keep his guard up but couldn't "Not…So…Tough…Now!" Drew said in between hitting Ash, Ash managed to roll back and put his feet around Drew's neck and pulled him down to the ground giving him the chance to get up, Ash stumbled back up and tried to rub the blood away from his face, Ash looked down at his hand it was covered with his blood Ash looked at Drew who was walking over about to hit Ash, he came at him with a left hook, Ash caught it catching Drew off guard and leaving him open giving Ash the opportunity to start hitting his ribs and lungs, Ash started to uppercut in Drew's lungs knocking the wind out of him and finally pushing him to the ground. Drew was on the ground trying to breath but looked like a fish out of water Ash turned back around to May, Max was now by her side watching the whole thing unfold

"Hey Max how you doing." Ash said walking over wiping his face "He's doing a lot better than you'll be Ketchum!" Drew yelled, he came up behind Ash grabbing him in a tight bear hug constricting his breathing Ash yelled out in pain but Drew kept squeezing Ash managed to throw his head back onto Drews causing him to loosen his hold allowing Ash to get out and reverse it he picked Drew up and threw him on the ground head first causing Ash to fall a little also he stood up quickly and backed up a few feet, Drew getting up held up his guard and walked towards Ash, Ash threw two jabs and a cross on Drew's chest and face stunning him, but still Drew came at Ash with a right hook making contact with the side of Ash's head Ash dropped his guard giving Drew the opputunity to hit his stomach and face, one particular punch hit Ash right below the eye cutting him.

Ash walked back a little with his left hand holding his eye he held up his right hand as if to say stop. Drew smirked at this and started hitting Ash in the face with four right hooks Ash trying to stay conscious gave Drew a haymaker (Type of punch) sending Drew to the ground with his hand on his face Drew got up but this time Ash was determined to end the fight and with all his strength hit him with a left hook to the side of the head a jab cross combo to face and chest and then an right uppercut under his chin sending Drew in the air and landing on the floor un conscious.

Ash looked at him breathing hard then said "That was for making me waste 25 dollars on ice cream." Ash turned back to May he walked over to her limping a little. "Come on lets go home." Ash said holding out his hand for May to take, she looked at it then smiled and took it "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed jumping on Ash's shoulder "Hey there Pikachu it's good to see you also." Ash said petting his Pokemon "Well guys what do you say we all go home." Ash asked "Sounds great to me!" Max said eagerly running ahead of Ash and May, Pikachu even jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran beside Max as he took off back to the house "He sure is eager to get home." Ash said smiling "Yea we probably shouldn't let him get to far ahead." May said, Ash nodded and the two began walking toward the house.

Back at the house Ash and May were standing on the porch talking "So it might not be any of my business but why exactly where you and Drew fighting?" Ash asked standing on the porch with May by his side, May smiled a bit "Drew was angry because I told him that we need to break up because I'm starting to fall for another guy who is sweet, charming, funny, good looking, and brave." She said leaning in closer to Ash "He sounds like a keeper I guess I don't have a chance do I." Ash said leaning in closer to May, May smiled and together they gently touched each other's lips Ash pulled May closer to him and together they stood there embracing each other in a warm passionate kiss where time itself seemed to stop. Ash slowly pulled away and looked deep into May's beautiful sapphire eyes "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Ash said May smiled and leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted "Well would you look at this Misty." Brock said approaching the two lovers "Hey Brock thanks for ruining the moment." Ash said to his long time friend "Anytime." Brock said with a bow, he and Misty climbed up to the porch and stood in front of them "You should of told us you were awake!" Misty said hitting Ash in the shoulder "Oh yea sorry about that." Ash said apologetically "Hey kids do you mind giving me a hand." Mrs. Ketchum said holding an arm full of groceries, Brock and Misty ran over and took the groceries from Mrs. Ketchum's hands and walked in with them Mrs. Ketchum followed but stopped in front of Ash and May "Ash I know she's pretty but try to come inside soon ok." She said, Ash blushed a little embarrassed, when his Mom went in May let out a giggle "Come on Ash better not keep her waiting." She said giving Ash a quick kiss on the cheek and opening the door, Ash looked at her for a little bit "Well are you coming?" May asked holding the door, Ash smiled and putting his arm around Mays shoulder walked inside.

Back in the lake shore Drew sat up and groaned rubbing the back of his head "Ketchum will pay for this." Drew said standing up "Yes your right he will." A dark voice said Drew turned and saw a dark figure wearing a trench coat with yellow eyes that seemed to pierce his soul "Who are you?" Drew asked "I'm the one who has an offer for you." Shadow said Drew looked at him suspiciously "What kind of offer?" Shadow smiled "An alliance." He replied darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I would like to take this moment to express my most sincere gratitude to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorite my story, it helped me to keep going and finish my story and for that I thank you. Also as a side note I will be writing a sequel to this so look out for that if you're interested and again thank you.

AshandMay17


End file.
